battletechfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Armageddon Unlimited
ARMAGEDDON UNLIMITED :: Courage, Duty, Glory, Honor Web Site Address: Armageddon Unlimited Mercenary Command Link Real World Unit History This mercenary unit has been around for a long time by human standards; however, not by Inner Sphere standards, since we did not participate until near the end of the 3rd Succession War. Regardless, it has been a long, weather-beaten and worn, road for us, and although we've had our troubles within the unit, we prevail to this day. I (Paul Emerson) began this unit in 1985(Real) / 3002(BattleTech) as Red Death Squadron, which later grew into Wolf's Cavaliers('87/'06) when I decided to build in line with the sourcebooks and lore I had on BattleTech at the time, which was nearly everything published. For each new commander and/or conflict, the unit was renamed; in 1990 / 3025 from Wolf's Cavaliers to Equal Opportunity Destroyers, in 1994 / 3047 to Shadow Blade/Lynx Lancers, and finally to Armageddon Unlimited in 1998 / 3052, when the unit went live with MechWarrior 2: Mercenaries and MechWarrior 3 on-line. We served many rulers and larger mercenary units in many leagues, boasting over 30 warriors and being respected before tragedy fell into my life toward the end of 1999. When the bad times subsided in 2002, Armageddon Unlimited rose again and became a force of over 40 warriors, fighting in The Registry, BattleTech Universe League, The Flaming Sword, Cobra League, and others, although it wasn't the same, with a MechWarrior community that should have been ashamed of itself and MechWarrior 4: Vengeance, which proved to be anything but BattleTech. In 2004, I put BattleTech away, my love for the universe and the community flagging. Mission Statement and Function AU is composed of nearly six regiments of combined arms and support elements as far as my Classic BattleTech records are concerned, although in each league or MMOG we have participated in, we've been forced to start with a much smaller force. Our newest MMOG, Inner Sphere Wars, will have all mercenary units beginning with a single company of 'Mechs, and we will grow from that base. For the time being that means AU will be a medium fast-strike element. Some developers have combined MechWarrior 4: Mercenaries, NetMech IV, and a fantastic command interface in Inner Sphere Wars, and it would seem many, if not all, of the Classic BattleTech rules are in play (NetMech IV) when we drop. There is a purpose for Armageddon Unlimited to live again, it seems, and that means we must try. If you're a MechWarrior and would like to work with us, click on The Unit button to the left to see the largest cache of information on the site about us to see if we truly are a good fit for you. Then, if we are, click the join button at the bottom of the menu to the left, fill out the form, and start training for the last career on-line you'll ever want. As AU grows, the best and brightest will be promoted into leadership positions and, eventually, into the Command Staff, based on how you play, how you live outside the game while in ISW and speaking with other AU or other-unit members outside ISW, and how you test in the unit. If you believe you have an aptitude for leadership you will be tested to see if it is true, and if you don't want anything to do with leadership, but your actions and words speak differently, and they will betray you, you will be promoted, anyway. Being an excellent warrior isn't the only reason to rise in ranks, but it's an important part. Although we are here to form friendships and have fun playing the game, we are also a team, and each member of the team is expected to carry their load and pull their weight, so all of us can have fun. About the Unit Standard http://www.wolvesau.net/AU/pics/AU_Patch.gif This is the uniform patch worn on the Armageddon Unlimited uniform; it was designed new in 3066 to commemorate our sixtieth anniversary as an active mercenary unit. The green to the lower left of the field (the background of the patch) stands for hope, joy, and loyalty in love. Since AUs inception as Wolf's Cavaliers in 3006, not only our mercenary unit, but our loved ones, our land, and our right to exist have been threatened by elements both within and without our borders. We have come through it all anything but unscathed, although we are richer in hope and joy, though we have always shown our loyalty to our varied employers with the best love they could be given, which is defined by the word service. The gold to the upper right of the field stands for generosity and elevation of the mind. Several times over these six decades we have shown our generosity, often at great expense to our collective livelihood, not only to fellow mercenary and house units, but also to planetary populations and even those in the rim worlds. Our warriors strive to reach enlightenment and educational standards above those of the rest of the Inner Sphere, elevating our minds at each opportunity. These colors come from The Wolf's family crest as based on his lineage, and have been incorporated here as a sign of his ultimate dedication to Armageddon Unlimited. The three wolves bursting from the field are representative of the founding members of Armageddon Unlimited, Gary "Spike" Morehead (the original unit training OIC and 9:2 kill ratio holder), Jerry "LightScout/Ranger" Stewart (the original Executive Officer of AU), and Kay "Gideon" Wolf (the Commanding Officer of AU). Without these men, Armageddon Unlimited would still be only a paper BattleTech unit. Armageddon Unlimited History Forgive me, I've not had time to edit this in quite some time, though I intend to get back to it very soon ~ Colonel Kay Wolf, Armageddon Unlimited, ret. Armageddon Unlimited Field Manual I've been working on the Armageddon Unlimited Field Manual for nearly 17 years, now, and it proceeds apace, about 64% complete. Once finished, I intend to submit it to Catalyst Game Labs for potential inclusion as a piece of canon material for use by the players of BattleTech. Please be patient, and if you feel like you would like to assist me, you may contact me at the_wolf@wolvesau.net .